Who's the Monster?
by brynchilla
Summary: Who's the bigger monster - the ones with the title, or those who give it to them?
1. Who's the Monster?

**Who's the Monster?**

**((****Author's Note:**** Is the monster really a monster, or is it just a title attached to someone or something is not liked? It's so easy to attach the title to something, especially when you have the right words and people to back it up for you. This is a series of one-shots/drabbles about how the ones who give out the 'monster' title, but just be worse than the ones they give it to.**

**Additional Note:**** Although it only has one chapter now, look for more in the future as I add more. I'm marking it as 'complete' for now, because even though I say that there will be more to it, there might not be. It all depends on my motivation and muse.**

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing in the Harry Potter World belongs to me. Not even in my dreams.))**

They called him a monster. A man with no soul. Someone whose heart had become so shriveled and tiny, that he was living of the blood and magic of others to survive.

He openly laughed at whoever called him that. For if they had the gall to call him a monster, then what did they call themselves?

Oh yes, they called themselves the 'light side'. The 'Protectors of the Good'. The 'Order of the Phoenix'. Pretentious group, they are. Declaring themselves as 'good' didn't make their actions any less 'bad'.

And of course, with each action that could be considered the least bit 'dark' or 'unsavory', there were always explanations available that were just vague enough to let the action fly under the radar or to be passed as something that was to be celebrated.

It was laughable, really. They called them 'family destroyers', 'home wreckers', 'life ruiners'… If it were not for the 'light' titles that they went by, they would be called the same things, if not worse.

He laughed quietly to himself and shook his head, walking away from the smoldering building that had once been his headquarters. If he was a monster, then what were they?


	2. Are They Really all That Bad?

**Are They Really all That Bad?**

**((Author's Note: ****D: I said I might not, but I am! And really close after the first one too! This one is Bellatrix centered.**

**Disclaimer: ****Just as my acceptance letter to Hogwarts didn't come, neither did the deed for the rights of the Harry Potter Universe… But maybe next year.))**

Some called her cruel for telling them what did. That she was heartless for laughing in their faces after she told them that their mummy and daddy weren't coming back, mocking them with the last words that their loved ones said before dying. She became known for this type of torture. And for some, it was indeed torture; for although it left no physical wounds on the person, it did have the tendency to leave emotional scars.

But she didn't think it was torture. Rather than letting them hang on to some strand of hope that their loved one was still alive, rather than letting them run on some wild goose chase only to find dead ends, she would tell them. For although it might be nice to hold onto the hope that their loved one was still alive, it made the crash and burn so much harder for them when they found out the truth: that all along, they had been following dead trails and useless leads. That no matter how hard they might have looked, or how many hours they spent looking for ways to find them, there was nothing they could have possibly done to find them. It was useless. Wasn't it showing more kindness to dash the hope before they got to the crash and burn? She thought so.

Reciting the last words was the second part of the 'torture'. For although she might have been saying it mockingly, she was still sharing the last bit of life with the person's loved one. She gave them something to grasp onto, something to remember them by whenever they thought of the loved one that had passed. She allowed them one last 'glimpse' of their loved one before they were gone, something they could take with them to help them in whatever it was they did.

She shook her head as she walked away from here latest 'job', leaving behind dead parents and a shivering girl, who knew that here parents were dead but loved her and knew that she would grow into something wonderful. Some might call her tactics cruel… but in the end, are they really all that bad? She didn't think so.


End file.
